1. Field
Embodiments relate to the management of extent checking during copy services operations
2. Background
A storage controller may manage a plurality of disks or other storage devices. A plurality of hosts may access data stored in the plurality of disks or other storage devices via the storage controller.
In certain situations, the disks or other storage may be organized logically into volumes having a plurality of extents, where each extent comprises a plurality of tracks in which data is stored. Generally the storage controller is responsible for managing the extents and prevent conflicts, etc., that may be caused when a plurality of processes perform input/output (I/O) operations with respect to a plurality of extents. The storage controller performs extent conflict checking while satisfying the I/O requests of the host applications or copy services operations that execute in the storage controller.
In certain situations, a host application may request the storage controller that extent conflict checking is not to be performed for a range of extents. For example, the host application may wish to avoid extent conflict checking within the range of extents in order to perform write operations or for other reasons. The storage controller attempts to satisfy such requests to avoid extent conflict checking that are sent by the host application.